Desiree Scarlett
Physical Description A little on the short side and perhaps a little awkward, this young woman has eyes that seem to change colors based on her mood. Her hair is red and long, often pulled into a pony tail. She us fair skinned with freckles on her face. She is usually found wearing a A black vested top with white long sleeved arms. A red skirt which goes down to just below the knees and Going down the front is a white apron and on her feet is a pair of flats. In the event she is caught in her Gear, she is outfitted in deep Red and white armor. Her whole body is protected save for her face. Usually she carries a pair of daggers in this outfit. Her Symbol is an Elaborate Dagger. Colors Dark Red, White, and Black Personality A fiery young woman with a desire to protect others, Des loves helping people. She loves entertaining through song and playing music where she can. She also enjoys cooking and just hanging out. If she could she would spend her time out in the woods and fields just running barefoot and having a great time. Her fears though have taught her not to do that. The thing she fears most are creatures called Noise. Seeing them kill her family sorta gave her that fear. She greatest strength is her passion to help others. Her biggest flaw is her dependence on others. She can be really needy. Relationships She is largely unknown in Remnant as she hasn't encountered anyone yet. Weapon(s) Carnwennan Artifact Piece. A simple, small piece of an ancient, mythical dagger that when activated via song, Will turn into armor and weaponry called Symphogear. This often involves a number of Daggers. Semblance and Special Skills Semblance: Unknown Activation song: This song will activate her symphogear. ''Cysgodion disgyn Carnwennan Tron'' Swan Song: This song is DANGEROUS. It will do massive damage. If this song is sung, It will do major damage to Desiree. as in, get her to the ER Pronto or she's dead, damage. ''Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl'' She does NOT have attack names yet. Brief History Born in Ireland, on a variation of Earth, Desiree Scarlett was a pretty normal child. She loved music. Her father was a Piano teacher and her Mother worked at a Diner. Des was taught to play the piano. She began singing with it. All in all things were normal. Her mom taught her how to cook. Her dad taught her music. Everything was nice. In her early teens, she began singing and performing. It was amazing to her. On her 14th birthday, she was given a gift. A pendant. It looked pretty cool and she started wearing it. Sadly this drew the attention of some really nasty creatures called Noise. She didn't know what was going on. She was just a girl trying to sleep when Screams came from her parents room. When she awoke she seen strange creatures and her parents turned to dust. A person came in and carved their way through the the creatures in record time. When She seen the pendant on her neck, They took her to a secret bunker. There it was explained to her just what was going on. She was in tears over her parents. She wanted revenge but how? They explained to her that the pendant was part of an ancient weapon. A dagger called Carnwennan..They explained that she naturally harmonized with it and in time she could used to summon a special armor and weapon gear that could defeat the the Noise. With that knowledge she agreed to try to use it. Unknown to her and the rest of the bunker, an enemy was within. While she was training, An experimental device was used on her into a whole different world. Trivia